


31 Days

by nijimonyong



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Drabbletober, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-07-23 05:48:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 2,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16152872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nijimonyong/pseuds/nijimonyong
Summary: 【31 hari, Rokudo Mukuro, dan Dino Cavallone.—69D/D69】Chapter 5; "Apa saya.... mengenal Anda?"—69D/D69





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> © Amano Akira

Saat Dino membuka pintu ruang dansa, yang menyambutnya ialah alunan musik dan Rokudo Mukuro yang tersenyum padanya.

 

Sang boss Cavallone menaikkan sebelah alisnya, menatap ilusionis Vongola dan bertanya, "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

 

Mukuro terkekeh. Pemuda yang lebih muda dari Dino itu berjalan maju hingga hanya tiga empat langkah dari tempat sang Cavallone, lalu mengulurkan tangannya pada Dino.

 

Dino masih menatap sang ilusionis, meminta penjelasan apa yang dilakukan seorang Rokudo Mukuro di mansionnya.

 

Menghembuskan napas, sang ilusionis menarik tangan Dino, membuat tubuhnya mendekat pada Mukuro—membuat Dino tersentak kaget.

 

 

" _Balla con me, amore mio_." Kala Dino sudah berada dipelukannya, dia berbisik ditelinga laki-laki yang lebih tua. "Berdansalah denganku, Dino."

 

Mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, Dino tertawa. Dia mencium sang ilusionis Vongola dibibir.

 

Menautkan jari-jemari tangan kanannya dengan milik Mukuro, dia berucap, "Tentu. Tentu saja, Mukuro."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jauh dilubuk hatimu, kau tahu kau tidaklah baik-baik saja.—69D/D69

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Katekyo Hitman Reborn © Amano Akira

Saat Sawada Tsunayoshi datang ketempatmu, kau tahu ada sesuatu yang terjadi.

 

Kau menampilkan senyummu yang biasanya. Menanyakan kenapa orang yang kau anggap sebagai adik datang menemuimu.

 

Kau memperhatikannya. Dia menggigit bibirnya, nampak ragu, sebelum akhirnya memberitahu bahwa Rokudo Mukuro terbunuh dalam misi.

 

Kau masih berusaha mempertahankan senyummu, menenangkan Tsuna yang meminta maaf padamu.

 

Tangan kananmu kau angkat, lalu menepuk-nepuk rambut coklat Tsuna.

 

"Tidak apa—kau tidak perlu minta maaf, Tsuna." Kau berucap, menenangkan adikmu.

 

"Tapi, Dino-san—"

 

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku baik-baik saja." Kau tersenyum, berusaha menyakinkan Tsunayoshi.

 

(Bohong. 

 

Kau berbohong.

 

Bohong kalau kau baik-baik saja, sedangkan jauh dilubuk hatimu, kau tahu kau _tidaklah_  baik-baik saja.)

 

(Lagipula, kata-kata itu, bukankah kau ucapkan untuk menyakinkan dirimu sendiri, Dino?)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Kau—jangan bilang kau sengaja tidak mengunci pintunya."—TYL!D69

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> © Amano Akira

Mereka berciuman, saling menyentuh tubuh saat suara pintu yang terbuka terdengar—membuat Dino Cavallone langsung menarik ciuman mereka untuk mendapati salah satu ilusionis Varia, Fran, yang berdiri di depan pintu, memandanginya (dirinya dan Rokudo Mukuro, dalam posisi yang... begitulah) dengan tatapan datar.

 

Keheningan seketika terasa memenuhi ruangan itu, hingga akhirnya Rokudo Mukuro berucap, "Oya, oya, _ochibi_ , apa ada sesuatu yang kau butuhkan di sini?"

 

Fran menunjukkan sebundel kertas dan berjalan menuju meja kerja yang ada di dekatnya. 

 

" _Me_ diminta oleh Vongola untuk menyerahkan detail misi milik _shishou_." Fran berkata, menjawab pertanyaan dari gurunya.

 

Mukuro tertawa, "Kufufu, terima kasih kalau begitu."

 

"Sama-sama, _shishou. Me_  permisi dulu, _baka-senpai_ pasti sudah menunggu." Sang ilusionis Varia mengangguk, lalu meminta undur diri. 

 

Kakinya melangkah ke arah pintu, memegang kenopnya. Namun, belum sempat dia membuka pintu, dia kembali menoleh pada sang guru—dan, tentunya, Dino—yang bertelanjang dada. "Oh ya, _me_  nyaris lupa. _Shishou_ , lain kali, kunci pintunya dulu—dan _me_ tidak menyangka, shishou berada di bawah."

 

Fran langsung keluar, menimbulkan bunyi cukup keras saat dia menutup pintu.

 

Mengerang kesal, Dino menatap Mukuro, "Kau—jangan bilang kau sengaja tidak mengunci pintunya."

 

Mukuro hanya tertawa, membiarkan sang Cavallone memutar bola matanya kesal.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apa laki-laki itu tidak bosan mengajaknya kencan tiap pagi walau Mukuro tolak terus? —69D/D69

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> © Amano Akira

Rokudo Mukuro menatap boss kesepuluh Cavallone dengan heran. 

 

Apa yang dilakukan oleh laki-laki itu di depan pintu kediamannya, dengan beberapa tangkai bunga mawar di tangan, dan tanpa anak buahnya?

 

(Oh, apa laki-laki itu sudah tidak sayang nyawa? Tentu, Mukuro akan dengan senang membunuh boss Cavallone tersebut.)

 

"Uh—hai, Mukuro?" Dino berucap. Nadanya terdengar sedikit ragu.

 

Mukuro masih diam, menunggu Dino Cavallone menjelaskan maksud kedatangannya.

 

"Eh, ya—ingin kencan denganku hari ini...?" Tanya Dino.

 

Mukuro—tanpa membalas ajakan Dino—langsung membanting pintu kediamannya, meninggalkan Dino Cavallone di depan pintu seorang diri.

 

Di dalam, Mukuro memijat keningnya, sungguh, apa laki-laki itu tidak bosan mengajaknya kencan tiap pagi walau Mukuro tolak terus?


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 5; "Apa saya... mengenal Anda?"—D69/69D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> © Amano Akira

"Dino—?"

 

Rokudo Mukuro tersentak kaget saat melihat sosok laki-laki dengn helaian blond di antara orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di jalanan. 

 

Dengan cepat pemuda itu berlari, menabrak orang-orang yang langsung memarahinya.

 

Mukuro yakin dia tidak salah lihat. Tidak, dia tidak mungkin salah lihat—matanya masih sehat dan orang itu, pasti, adalah orang yang selalu dicarinya selama ini.

 

Kakinya berhasil mengejar pemuda itu, tangannya menarik lengan pemuda pirang tersebut, membuat mereka bertatapan.

 

Rambut, mata, struktur muka pemuda itu—benar-benar mirip. Mirip sekali hingga Mukuro bergumam dengan suara yang dapat didengar pemuda itu, "... Dino?"

 

Pemuda di depannya menatapnya dengan heran—oh astaga, mata itu, mata hazel yang Mukuro rindukan.

 

"Ah—maaf..." melepaskan tangannya dari lengan pemuda pirang itu, membuat keadaan keduanya makin canggung. "Kau—Dino..."

 

Laki-laki itu mengerjapkan matanya, "Eh, ya—apa saya... mengenal Anda?"

 

Mukuro merasakan napasnya tercekat—tidak tahu ingin berkata apa saat mendengar ucapan dari orang di depannya.

 

"Uh, halo—"

 

"Oya, kau mirip orang yang kucari. Kukira kau adalah dia. Maaf menganggu waktumu, aku permisi."

 

 

Mukuro tersenyum kecut. Dia berbalik, berjalan ke arah lain, meninggalkan pemuda pirang yang masih menatap dengan heran.

 

(—Aa, Mukuro lupa, walaupun orang itu memang Dino Cavallone, belum tentu dia ingat dengan kehidupan yang dijalaninya sebelum terlahir kembali.)

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 5; "... Cepatlah sadar."—alternative universe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> © Amano Akira

"Ah, Rokudo-kun, selamat sore." salah seorang perawat menyapanya, membuatnya menyingungkan senyum untuk membalas sapaan yang diberikan padanya.

 

Hari ini, masih sama dengan hari-hari sebelumnya. Selama beberapa bulan terakhir, Rokudo Mukuro selalu datang ke rumah sakit setelah pekerjaannya di kantor selesai, membuatnya akrab dengan para perawat dan dokter di sana.

 

Tidak. Dirinya tidak sakit. Sama sekali tidak.

 

Dengan pelan, dia berjalan di antara lorong rumah sakit hingga berhenti di depan pintu ruang rawat.

 

Pelan, dia membuka pintu tersebut, membuat netranya melihat ruangan berwarna putih, dengan seseorang berambut pirang yang tertidur di ranjang—alat-alat kedokteran yang ada pada laki-laki berambut pirang itu membuat Mukuro tersenyum miris.

 

"Hai, Dino," sapa Mukuro sambil berjalan ke arah ranjang. Saat dirinya berdiri di sisi ranjang, dia mencium kening laki-laki berambut pirang—Dino—sebelum akhirnya duduk di kursi samping ranjang. "Aku bertemu dengan Tsunayoshi tadi. Kurasa dia masih sibuk, mengingat dia baru saja menjabat sebagai CEO baru Vongola. Dia minta maaf padamu karena tidak bisa menjenguk."

 

Tangan Mukuro memainkan helaian pirang Dino, mengusap-usapnya pelan kala berbicara; bercerita tentang kesehariannya di kantor, dia yang bertengkar dengan teman satu timnya—Hibari atau Gokudera, tentang adiknya, Chrome yang baru saja lulus dari universitas, tentang... semua hal yang dilaluinya tanpa Dino di sisinya.

 

"Kau tahu, sekarang sudah bulan September. Sudah musim gugur." Mukuro masih bercerita. "Kau bilang, kau ingin pergi ke taman untuk melihat dedaunan yang berguguran, bukan?"

 

Masih tidak ada jawaban.

 

".... Aku—aku minta maaf. Jika waktu itu kita tidak bertengkar, kau tidak mungkin berakhir di sini; kita masih bisa menikmati musim gugur bersama."

 

Mukuro mengenggam erat tangan kanan Dino.

 

"Maafkan aku, Dino. Maaf, karena itu...

 

... Kumohon—kumohon dengan sangat, cepatlah sadar."


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 7; "Yuni-chan dan Tsu-chan nggak boleh liat adegan dewasa!"—alternative universe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> © Amano Akira

Anak-anak langit—nama panggilan khusus dari Dino untuk Tsuna, Byakuran, dan Yuni—menatap ke arah guru mereka sebelum saling berpandangan.

 

Guru mereka, berbicara dengan orang yang tidak mereka kenal—Byakuran memberi nama julukan untuk orang itu; Om Nanas—dan tertawa. 

 

Mata anak-anak masih memperhatikan; guru mereka dan Om Nanas yang tertawa bersama, guru mereka yang tiba-tiba pipinya memerah, dan guru mereka yang tiba-tiba—

 

"Yuni-chan dan Tsu-chan nggak boleh liat adegan dewasa!"

 

—dicium di depan gerbang sekolah, membuat Byakuran berusaha menutup mata Yuni dan Tsuna dengan tangannya serta dirinya yang langsung menutup mata.

 

(Nanti, Byakuran akan meminta dibelikan masrhmallow yang banyak sebagai ganti rugi atas hilangnya kesucian mata dirinya dan kedua temannya.)

 

(By the way, Yuni sama Tsuna sempat melihat sekilas—oh, pipi mereka merah karena melihat adegan ciuman Dino-sensei dengan Om Nanas.)


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 8; "Nufufufu, kau menyukai boss Cavallone itu."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> © Amano Akira

"Nufufufu, kau menyukai boss Cavallone itu."

 

Sebuah penyataan keluar dari mulut Daemon Spade membuat Rokudo Mukuro mengenyitkan dahi.

 

Dia? Menyukai boss Cavallone—Dino?

 

"Nufufu, kau diam, artinya aku benar~"

 

Mukuro masih diam; entah memikirkan apa yang Daemon ucapkan atau dia memang tidak ingin meladeni hantu yang berasal dari masa lalu itu.

 

"Mengabaikanku, huh?" Daemon masih bersenandung riang. "Nufufu, aku tahu dalam pikiran terdalammu kau membayangkan pemuda Cavallone itu di atasmu, menyentuhmu, lalu—"

 

Sebelum Daemon sempat menyelesaikan ucapannya, sebuah bantal dilempar, membuat Daemon reflek menghindar.

 

(tunggu—dia hantu, dan bukankah benda apapun akan menembus tubuh hantu? Oh, terserahlah.)

 

"Kufufu, diamlah." Mukuro mendelik, kesal. "Oh, dan kembali sana keasalmu, hantu berkepala semangka sialan."


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mukuro akan selalu menenangkan Dino saat dia bermimpi buruk.

Jika Dino bermimpi buruk, Mukuro akan langsung menarik pria tersebut ke dalam pelukannya.

 

Memeluknya, mengusap-usap punggung Dino, dan berkata, "Oya, tidak apa. Aku ada di sini. Kau tidak perlu takut."

 

Mukuro melakukannya tiap malam—membuat sang ilusionis tidak tidur hingga dia yakin Dino sudah terlelap tanpa terganggu mimpi buruk.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Arrivederci, Dino,"

Jari jemarinya menelusuri rambut pirang laki-laki yang sedang tertidur. 

 

Dia menyentuh rambut halus itu sebelum berpindah pada wajah boss Cavallone.

 

Cantik. Indah. Menarik.

 

Mukuro tersenyum, hingga akhirnya mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah milik Dino.

 

Bibirnya ditempelkan pada bibir Dino—mencium laki-laki yang sedang tertidur itu dengan singkat.

 

" _Arrivederci_ , Dino," ucap Mukuro kala dia telah memutuskan ciumannya dengan Dino sebelum akhirnya dia menghilang bagaikan kabut.

 

(—Mukuro tidak mengetahuinya, bahwa Dino hanya pura-pura tidur.)


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Oya, tentu aku akan kembali padamu, amore. Aku akan kembali padamu."

"Kau harus pergi dari sini bersama Sawada Tsunayoshi," suara Mukuro terdengar di antara tembakan dan orang-orang yang berteriak di sekitar mereka.

 

Dino mengenyitkan dahi. Dia mengerti keadaan saat ini; pemberontakkan besar-besaran pada Vongola Famiglia yang terjadi selama beberapa hari ini sangat... kacau.

 

"Tidak." Dino berucap. Tegas. Dia tidak akan pergi dari tempat ini.

 

Memutar bola matanya kesal, Mukuro berucap, "Cavallone, kau," dia menunjuk Dino, "adalah boss Cavallone. Mereka juga mengincarmu karena kau beraliansi dengan Vongola. Jika kau mati, maka keluargamu akan hancur. Sekarang, pergi. Skylark dan Gokudera Hayato akan menjagamu serta Vongola."

 

"Aku akan pergi, jika kau juga—"

 

"Dino, dengar," kedua tangan Mukuro menyentuh pipinya. "Aku mencintaimu, dan kau—kau tidak boleh mati di sini, oke?"

 

Dino menggigit bibirnya. "Kau bisa mati, Mukuro."

 

"Kufufu, kau meragukanku, Dino?"

 

"Tidak—tentu tidak, tapi...!"

 

"Ssh, aku akan baik-baik saja. Sekarang, pergi. Sebelum Hibari Kyoya meninggalkanmu."

 

"Kau akan—tidak, kau harus kembali."

 

Mukuro menyeringai, Mist Guardian Vongola itu mendekatkan wajahya dengan Dino, menciumnya.

 

Hanya sebuah ciuman singkat sebelum Mukuro berkata, "Oya, tentu aku akan kembali, _amore._  Aku akan kembali padamu."


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dino Cavallone adalah miliknya.

Rokudo Mukuro tidak suka jika ada seseorang yang mendekati Dinonya.

 

Tidak. Dia tidak suka.

 

Ketidaksukaannya membuatnya menggigit leher Dino, tajam, hingga meninggalkan _kissmark_ di kulit sang Cavallone.

 

 _Kissmark_  di tempat yang terlihat oleh umum, menandakan bahwa Dino Cavallone adalah miliknya.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dia menyukai semua hal yang ada pada Rokudo Mukuro.

Dino menyukainya, saat dia melihat Mukuro yang tertidur di sampingnya, tanpa pakaian—hanya ditutupi oleh selimut.

 

Dino menyukainya, kala tanganny mengelus surai Mukuro yang lembut saat Mukuro sedang tertidur.

 

Dino menyukainya, wajah damai Mukuro—tanpa seringai yang biasa ditunjukkannya.

 

Dino menyukai kedua bola mata Mukuro yang berbeda warna, yang bisa menariknya ke jurang tak berdasar.

 

Dino menyukainya, bibir Mukuro yang terkadang tersenyum jahil atau menyeringai. Bibir yang biasa dia kecup.

 

Dino menyukainya.

 

Dia menyukai semua hal yang ada pada Rokudo Mukuro


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Oh sial,' pikir Dino.

Aroma omega yang sedang heat membuat Dino Cavallone menggigit bibirnya.

 

Terlalu kuat—aroma itu nyaris membuat dirinya tidak bisa mengontrol diri.

 

Dia berusaha mengontrol dirinya—berpikir, di mansion Vongola hanya ada Sasagawa Ryohei (pemuda itu seorang beta), dirinya, dan...

 

... Rokudo Mukuro.

 

Tidak. Tidak mungkin, kan? Meneguk ludah, Dino berjalan entah kemana kakinya membawanya hingga berhenti di depan pintu kamar seseorang.

 

Ukh—aromanya semakin kuat saat Dino berada di situ, membuatnya menjadi sedikit gila dengan membuka pintu itu.

 

'Oh, sial,' pikir Dino dalam hati saat melihat salah satu Mist Guardian adiknya, tengah menahan heat—sialsialsial, Dino mengutuk saat melihat tubuh Mukuro di kasur yang seakang menggodanya untuk menandai tubuh pemuda itu.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Kalau begitu, jelaskan padaku, mengapa kau terlihat kesal saat mereka mengelilingiku?"

Dino Cavallone melirik ke arah sosok Mist Guardian Vongola yang berdiri agak jauh darinya.

 

Dia dapat melihat laki-laki yang lebih muda itu tampak jengkel dengan dirinya yang tengah dikerumuni wanita.

 

Memutuskan untuk izin undur diri ke toilet—ah, bohong, Dino hanya jengah di antara mereka; dia tidak suka ditawari untuk menikahi salah satu putri mereka atau mereka sendiri—Dino pergi menuju tempat Mukuro, menarik pemuda yang tengah memprotes padanya untuk ikut dengannya.

 

Dino membawa Mukuro bersamanya ke pojok ruangan yang sepi.

 

"Kau kesal," ucap Dino. Matanya menatap wajah sang ilusionis yang tengah jengkel. "Kau cemburu aku dikelilingi oleh mereka?"

 

Memutar matanya bosan, Mukuro berucap, "Kufufu, Cavallone, aku tidak—"

 

"Ya, ya. Kau _tidak_  cemburu. Tentu. Tentu saja, Mukuro." Dino menghela napasnya. "Kalau begitu, jelaskan padaku, mengapa kau terlihat kesal saat mereka mengelilingiku?"


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Pagi, Mukuro." Sapa Dino sebelum dia menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Mukuro.

Kegiatan pagi itu dimulai seperti biasa; Dino akan bangun sebelum matahari terbit dan pergi ke dapur untuk menyiapkan sarapan.

 

Di dapur, dia akan mulai memasak—apapun itu, omelet atau menggoreng daging serta telur untuk dimakan dengan roti.

 

Biasanya, beberapa menit setelah dia terbangung, sebuah suara akan menyapanya,

 

"Pagi, Dino," 

 

Dino tersenyum, mengalihkan pandangannya pada sosok yang tengah berjalan ke arahnya.

 

"Pagi, Mukuro." Sapa Dino sebelum dia menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Mukuro.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Biasanya, saat Mukuro terbangun, sosok itu akan ada di sampingnya.

Biasanya, saat Mukuro terbangun, sosok itu akan ada di sampingnya.

 

Biasanya, sosok itu juga akan ada di sampingnya sebelum dia tertidur—memeluknya erat, mengelus kepalanya, dan mengucapkan selamat tidur.

 

Biasanya, kasur itu akan diisi oleh Mukuro dan orang itu—saling berbagi kehangatan didinginnya malam.

 

Namun, hari ini, yang ditemuinya adalah kasur yang terasa dingin. 

 

(Dingin—sangat dingin, dan Mukuro tidak akan merasakan kehangatan yang Dino beri padanya karena boss Cavallone itu sudah tidak ada.)


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Diam, Cavallone." Mukuro mendelik tajam. "Kau sakit, dan butuh istirahat."

"Muku—" Dino Cavallone menahan napasnya kala Rokudo Mukuro mengambil segala macam paperwork yang dia simpan di kamar mereka, bahkan sebagian paperwork dia buang. "Tunggu—Mukuro! Itu kertas—"

 

"Diam, Cavallone." Mukuro mendelik tajam. "Kau sakit, dan butuh istirahat."

 

"Tapi...!"

 

"Dan jika semua kertas-kertas ini ada di sini, kau tidak akan beristirahat."


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Semoga kau bahagia.'

Pernikahan Don Cavallone diadakan dengan meriah, menggundang berbagai macam orang—boss dari berbagai famiglia, Reborn serta mantan Arcobaleno, bahkan Varia juga diundang.

 

Tentunya, Vongola Decimo—Sawada Tsunayoshi—dan guardiannya juga.

 

Dino tersenyum senang saat dirinya melihat adiknya datang. Di samping adiknya, terlihat Gokudera Hayato, Yamamoto Takeshi, Lambo, Sasagawa Ryohei, Hibari Kyoya, dan Chrome Dokuro.

 

"Dino-san, selamat atas pernikahannya." Sang Vongola Decimo berujar.

 

Dino menyeringai, "Yea, thanks sudah datang, Tsuna!"

 

Dino berbincang-bincang dengan adiknya, mengobrol banyak hal hingga Chrome Dokuro mengintrupsi keduanya.

 

"Ano," ujar Chrome. 

 

Perhatian Don Cavallone berganti ke arah salah satu Mist Guardian adiknya.

 

"Mukuro-sama tidak bisa datang. Dia menitipkan ini," suara Chrome terdengar pelan. Gadis itu melirik pada bunga yang ada digenggamannya sebelum memberikannya pada Dino. "Mukuro-sama berpesan, 'semoga kau bahagia'."

 

Dino mengerjapkan matanya, menerima bunga dari Chrome.

 

Sweet Pea. Dalam _hanakotoba_  memiliki arti...

 

"Selamat tinggal, eh," bisik Dino pelan saat mencium wangi bunga tersebut. Di wajahnya, sebuah senyum sendu terukir.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Selama Dino Cavallone bahagia, aku juga bahagia."

Sejujurnya, Rokudo Mukuro ada di sana sejak tadi. Mata beda warnanya itu memperhatikan sang Don Cavallone dari kejauhan.

 

Dino Cavallone, berdiri dengan seorang wanita cantik di sampingnya, saling mengobrol dengan para tamu.

 

Rokudo Mukuro tersenyum kecut, kakinya dia paksakan untuk pergi dari tempat ini, namun gagal saat Hibari Kyoya menghentikannya.

 

"Oya, Hibari Kyoya," sapanya.

 

Sang Cloud Guardian menatapnya dengan tajam. Men _scan_  Mukuro dari atas hingga bawah.

 

"Kau datang."

 

Itu bukan pertanyaan, namun sebuah penyataan.

 

"Kufufu apa aku tidak boleh datang?" Mukuro bertanya. "Aku juga guardian Tsunayoshi, tentu aku—"

 

"Bukan itu, herbivore." Hibari Kyoya menghentikan ucapannya. "Kau, menyukainya, bukan?"

 

Mukuro mengangkat alisnya. "Mm. Lalu?"

 

"Kau membiarkannya menikah dengan orang lain."

 

"Dia bahagia, dan aku tidak ingin menghancurkan hal itu."

 

"Hn. Dan membiarkan dirimu yang hancur."

 

"Kufufu," Mukuro mengeluarkan tawa khasnya. "Skylark, aku bahagia—selama Dino Cavallone bahagia, aku juga bahagia."


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Apa kau mencintaiku?"

Dino suka bertanya padanya di suatu waktu—kadang setelah mereka melakukan hubungan badan, saat Mukuro baru kembali dari misi, atau saat di mana mereka sedang berduaan seperti sekarang.

 

"Apa kau mencintaiku?" Dino kerap bertanya padanya. 

 

Mukuro menghela napas—mendekatkan wajahnya pada sang don dan menciumnya. "Idiot."

 

(Idiot karena Dino kerap bertanya hal yang sama, sedangkan jawabannya sudah sangat jelas.)


End file.
